1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly to a container which can originally prevent capturing of freight, and improve the merchantability with providing of convenience in use through limiting of movement of a link member to prevent rattling of doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a container is a box type freight container that is used to transport freight, efficiently or economically, and is made of diverse materials, such as wood, plywood, steel, aluminum, a light alloy, fiber reinforcement plastics (FRP), and the like. On the other hand, the container may be classified into containers for general purpose, liquid, vehicles, refrigeration, heat insulation, and the like, according to the kinds of freight being handled, and may be in diverse forms according to transport vehicles or purposes.
A container in the related art is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The container 101 in the related art includes a container main body 110 having a loading space formed therein to load freight therein, a left door 121 and a right door 122 which are rotated around a left hinge portion 151 and a right hinge portion 152 provided on the left side and the right side of the container main body 110, respectively, to open/close a freight doorway 111 formed in the rear of the container main body 110; a pair of locking rods 131 installed in a length direction of the doors 121 and 122 to be locked in and unlocked from cam keepers 136 provided at an upper end and a lower end of the container main body 110; locking portions 130 integrally provided with respective locking rods 131 and having handles 132 fixed to handle latches 134, respectively; and a plate 115 provided in a position where the left door 121 and the right door 122 are opposite to each other.
At an upper end and a lower end of the respective locking rods 131, cams 135 are formed to perform cam operations with respect to the cam keepers 136, respectively.
The plate 115 is typically called a TIR plate, and is integrally provided with the right door 122 to cover the left door 121.
To any one of the handle latches 134 provided on the right door 122, a seal 133 on which a serial number inspected at the customs is written is attached after freight is loaded in the container 101. Here, the seal 133 is provided to prevent the smuggling and robbery of the freight, and is usable only once. The container 101 is shipped in a state where the seal 133 is attached thereto.
On the other hand, in order to carry the freight out of the container 101, the seal 133 is first taken off, the right door 122 is opened, and then the left door 121 is opened. The reason why the right door 122 is first opened is that the plate 115 is provided on the right door 122 and covers the left door 121. If the respective handles 132 are rotated in both directions to open the doors 121 and 122, the respective locking rods 131 integrally provided with the handles 132 are rotated in both directions, and the cams 135 are rotated to open the doors 121 and 122 from the container main body 110 at a predetermined angle, so that an operator can easily open the doors 121 and 122.
In the container 101 in the related art, however, a capturer can easily open only the left door 121 to capture the freight in the container 101. That is, in the case of opening the right door 122, it is necessary to take off the seal 133 to leave traces of capturing, whereas in the case of opening the left door 121 having no seal attached thereto, the traces of capturing are not left even if the left door 121 is opened and then is closed, and thus it is not easy to recognize the freight captured state from the outside.
With reference to FIG. 2, a process of opening the left door 121 by a capturer to capture the freight in the container will be simply described.
First, the capturer folds the plate 115 that covers the left door 121 to facilitate the opening of the left door 121.
Then, if the capturer rotates a pair of locking rods 131 through rotation of the respective handles 132 on the side of the left door 121 in both directions (see arrows in the drawing), the cams 135 formed at the upper end and the lower end of the respective locking rods 131 are simultaneously rotated to open the left door 121 at the predetermined angle from the container main body 110, and thus the capturer can easily open the left door 121.
After the capturer opens the left door 121 and carries the freight out of the container, the capturer closes the left door through reverse processes, and then returns the folded plate 115 to its original flat state. Accordingly, the seal 133 still remains on the right door 122, and thus it is difficult to recognize that the freight in the container has been captured.
The inventor has filed a Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0055133 which discloses a container for originally preventing capturing of freight.
That is, the container disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0055133 has a structure in which two doors are not opened or closed in both directions with respect to a container main body, but are provided in a foldable way to be slidably opened/closed in one direction with respect to the container main body. According to this container, the two doors are rotated at about 270 degrees with respect to the container main body using various kinds of link members.
However, in the case of the container as described, above, when the doors are opened or closed, the doors rattle due to the movement of the link members, and this may cause inconvenience in use and the deterioration of the merchantability.